Hershey Kisses: The Sequel
by Gee-Blossom13
Summary: After Olivia reveals her true feeling for Justin, they start getting serious. But when Ryan comes home from college with a new girl, will Tay be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**OLIVIA'S POV**

Justin was driving considerably slow.

He was doing 45 in a 65 mph speed limit. But I didn't say anything, because I know how touchy he gets when it comes to driving with me in the car.

"What do you wanna see?" Justin asked me, making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

I thought about it. "I don't really know. What do you wanna see?"

He laughed. "_I_ don't know. That's why I was asking _you_."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, how about Despicable Me?"

I looked over at him. He had this stupid grin on his face.

"Isn't that movie for like, five-year-olds?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Plus, I've secretly been planning on going to see it."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever you say."

When we pulled into the movie theater parking lot, Justin parked in a spot right in the front.

The line for the tickets was short, and we got into the movie right before the advertisements began.

It was then that Tay texted me.

_Hey! I haven't talked to you in forever!_

I didn't want to be mean by not replying to her. So I typed a simple reply.

_Yeah I know! Can I text you later? Justin & I are at the movies._

She texted me a second later.

_Okay._

Justin put his arm around me and whispered in my ear.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"That was Tay."

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow. We haven't seen her in a while."

Tay went off to live with her father for a while after getting into a huge fight with her mother. She ran away for about a week, and when she came back, her mother sent her off to her father's, and took away her phone in the process.

I nodded. "I hope she's okay now. She was pretty angry the last time we saw her."

"Yeah. I was talking to Ryan the other day. I think he's found someone else now. I wasn't too sure how I felt about that…" Justin said.

I turned to face him. "_What?_ How come he hasn't been in contact with _me?_"

He shrugged. "I don't know. He just started talking to me a couple weeks ago."

"_A couple weeks ago?_ Are you serious Justin? Why didn't you tell me? You know I was worried sick about him!"

He sighed and looked over at me. "Look Olivia, can we talk about this _after_ the movie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

**Later**

The movie was absolutely hilarious. And Justin thought it was only for kids.

He laughed more times than I did.

But as soon as we got in the car, I brought up Ryan again.

"Did Ryan tell you where he was?" I asked, quietly.

Justin was silent for a few minutes.

"No he didn't. But I can assume he's back home now."

Ryan went off to college in California. USC, to be exact.

"Can you call him when we get back to my house? I want to talk to him."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, sure."

When we pulled up to my house, there was a car parked in the front.

"Who's that?" I asked.

Justin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

I got out and started walking over to the strange car.

"Olivia, what are you doing? You don't know who that is!"

There was just something familiar about the car. Not that I'd seen it, but I felt like I knew the person in it.

Just then, a guy walked around the car and stood at the end of my driveway.

I gasped, and then ran full speed toward him.

"Ryan!" I shouted.

He smiled and I gave him a hug.

"How are you?" He asked me.

I looked up at him. "I'm great. How are _you_?"

He shrugged. "Okay I guess. I just missed you a lot."

I smiled and hugged him again.

Then, this girl got out of the passenger seat of his car, just as Justin was giving Ryan one of their man hugs.

Justin and I turned to look at her. She had tanned skin, light brown eyes, and long, gorgeous brown hair.

I immediately felt insecure just by looking at her.

She walked up to Ryan and then looked at us.

"Guys, this is Janie. She my new girlfriend."

My stomach dropped as I thought of Tay. I wondered if she knows about this.

I attempted to smile. "Hey." I said.

Justin nodded at her, but couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. I stomped on his toe. _Hard._

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Stop your eyes from wandering or I'll break your foot next time." I said.

He kept hobbling over his hurt foot, while Janie chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my garage and put the code in. The garage door opened and I walked into my house.

Justin hobbled after me. "Olivia, aren't you gonna invite anyone else inside?"

"Yeah, maybe our guests. And possibly you, if you can keep your eyes to yourself."

He sighed and motioned for Ryan and his stupid girlfriend to come inside.

I went upstairs to my room to change into something more comfortable.

When I came back down, Justin was sitting on the couch in my living room with a bag of ice over his foot.

I laughed to myself, but I did feel kind of bad about what I did.

I walked over to him and sat down.

"Sorry for stomping on your foot so hard. I wasn't trying to hurt you _too_ badly."

He pulled me closer to him. "It's okay. I shouldn't have 'let my eyes wander'."

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Okay, what did I do _now_?"

"That was for mocking me."

Then Ryan and Janie walked into the living room and sat down on the couch opposite us.

"So…" Ryan said.

Janie looked completely out of place.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

Justin just leaned his head onto my shoulder. "I don't care." He said.

"Um, we could watch a movie." Ryan suggested.

"We just came from the movies." Justin said.

"You just said you didn't care about what we did." Ryan said, smiling.

"Yeah but I just can't watch another movie." Justin responded.

"Well it's not that late, we can just talk or something I guess." I said.

Ryan put his arm around Janie, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. I wanted to vomit.

That's what Tay used to do.

I really started to wonder whether or not Tay knew about Ryan's new relationship.

Then I started to wonder if she was able to leave her house yet.

So I picked up my phone and texted her.

_Hey Tay, we're back at my house. Are you allowed to leave home yet?_

She replied almost instantly.

_Yeah, why?_

I thought about it for a minute. Then I replied.

_Come over. But don't come to the door or anything. I have to talk to you. Text me when you're here._

A second later, she replied.

_Okay._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were all still trying to figure out what to do when Tay texted me.

_I'm outside._

I looked around at everyone before getting up. Ryan and Janie were whispering to each other, and Justin had his head in my lap.

"Justin, I need to get up for a second."

He pouted, but finally let me get up off the couch.

I walked over to my front door and opened it. Tay wasn't there though.

So I walked around to my garage, and found her leaning against my house.

I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Tay!" I whisper-shouted. I didn't want anyone from inside to hear me.

She smiled and squeezed me tight.

"How _are_ you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I'm still not really talking to my mom though."

I frowned. "That's okay, I guess. You can do it when you're ready."

She nodded. "What did you want me to come over for?"

I looked down at my feet and held my breath, thinking of how to ask her.

"Um, were you and Ryan ever officially broken up?"

She snapped her head up to look at me. "Not necessarily…why?"

I gulped. "Um…well…Ryan came back today. Actually, he's inside my house right now."

Her face lit up. "Seriously? Oh my gosh! How come you told me I couldn't come to the front door then?"

I sighed. "Tay…Ryan has a new girlfriend. Her name is Janie. And…if it makes you feel any better, I hate her already."

She was silent for a _long_ time.

When she finally spoke, it sounded like she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"Well, at least he's happy…right?"

I nodded. "I guess."

"Thanks for telling me. Just promise me one thing."

I looked at her. "What?"

"Promise me that you won't make that Janie girl your new best friend, okay?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Tay that would _never_ happen."

She nodded and attempted to smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'm not supposed to stay out too late. Just…keep an eye on Ryan for me…will you?"

"Of course. I'll let you know if I see something that bothers me, okay?"

She nodded. "See you around."

I waved after her and watched her walk back down the street.

After she turned the corner, I turned around and walked back inside.

When I walked back into my living room, Justin was sitting next to Janie, and he and Ryan were closing in on her, flirting.

As soon as Justin saw me, he immediately jumped off the couch and started apologizing.

"Olivia, I— "

"Don't bother." I said, holding my hand up to stop him.

"But—"

"_Get out_." I said through gritted teeth. "_All_ of you."

Janie quickly got up and tried to apologize as well. I just kept shouting at them to get out until Justin was the only one left.

"Olivia, please let me—"

"Justin, please just leave. Just go. I don't want to see you right now."

He sighed heavily, and retreated to my front door, defeated.

After he finally left, I made sure that he took his own car, by himself.

Then I locked my door and wet upstairs to my bedroom.

I kind of regretted kicking Justin out, but I wasn't about to let him basically cheat on me in front of my face.

After I turned on my TV and turned to a channel I wanted to watch, my phone started buzzing.

I looked at the screen and Justin was calling me.

I sighed and hit "ignore."

About a minute later, he called me again.

I realized that if I didn't answer at least once, that he would continue calling me all night long. So I answered the phone.

"What is it Justin?" I asked, annoyed.

"Olivia, can you please forgive me? Please? I don't know what came over me…I just—"

I sighed loudly. "I'm not forgiving you Justin. If you want me to say 'it's okay Justin', then you'll be waiting forever to hear it. Cause it'll never be okay. You're not supposed to be all over a girl at _any_ time when you _have a girlfriend._ In fact, I think we should take a—"

He stopped me before I could say, "take a break."

"Olivia, listen to me. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't _break up_ with me over something like this. I know you love me more than that."

I started to tear up, and I couldn't respond. If I said anything, I would start sobbing.

"Olivia? You still there?"

I had to hang up the phone and send him a text.

_Can't talk. Might cry._

Immediately, he texted me back.

_I'll be over in 10._

I put down my phone and wiped my eyes. I felt stupid for crying, but I couldn't help it.

I just sat in my room and waited for Justin to show up at my front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia**

I grabbed the tissue box from my nightstand and placed it beside me on my bed, pulling a tissue out of it and wiping my nose.

I turned the television off because I was no longer in the mood to watch people live happily in their fake lives.

I brushed my hair out of my face and was about to lose my mind when I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed a sigh of relief and walked out of my room and down the stairs, and opened my front door.

My breath caught in my throat when I caught sight of him. He was staring down at me, and I could tell he was feeling anxious because he was fidgeting. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

I moved to the side and watched as he walked passed me and into my house.

I closed my front door and turned around to face him, and then looked down at my feet and placed my hands on my hips.

Neither of us had a clue about what to say.

He started walking over to me and I lifted my head up to look at him.

"Olivia…"

I watched as he came closer and placed his hands on my waist, pulling me into him.

"I'm so sorry Olivia." was all he said. I didn't wrap my arms around him. I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest.

I heard him sigh deeply before pulling me back to look him in the eyes. "Olivia, I have a feeling you're not only upset about me anymore. What's wrong?"

I stared down at my feet for a little while before replying. "I saw Tay tonight."

Justin looked confused. "What? When was this?"

"It was when Ryan and his stupid girlfriend were here."

I watched as his lips pressed into a thin line. "So that's what this is about."

I stepped away from him and started walking toward my kitchen. I heard his footsteps behind me and I sat down in one of the barstools at the counter and Justin did the same.

"Look, Olivia…"

I held up my hand to silence him. "No. You don't understand Justin. I talked to Tay and told her about Ryan's new girlfriend. She was so heartbroken Justin…I just…she told me that she and Ryan were never broken up. They were still together. Why would Ryan _do_ that?"

I shook my head and tears of aggravation began to fall down my face.

Justin stood up and closed the small space between us. "Babe, stop crying okay? I know that's horrible but there's nothing we can do about it."

I clutched onto him and started crying a little bit louder.

"It's just not right. It's not fair to Tay. You should have seen her face. She was so-"

"Shh. Calm down! You're getting yourself all worked up over something you can't control."

I stopped talking and continued to sob quietly into Justin's shoulder. He was right. I couldn't control whom Ryan chose to date, but I could control how I decided to handle it.

I had finally calmed down enough and was just breathing heavily and sniffling.

Justin held me tightly and rubbed my back trying to comfort me. Finally, the tears stopped falling and I was able to lift my head off of his shoulder and look at him.

He smiled a small smile and placed his left hand on my cheek, wiping the tears from my face. "You okay?"

I took in the warmth of his touch and thought about his question. I suddenly remembered just why I was so mad at him in the first place.

"Um, actually, I'm not okay. I'm still mad at you."

His smile immediately faded and turned into a pained expression. "Olivia, come on-"

"No. I'm still not over it."

He sighed. "So what? You want me to leave again? You're the one who called me over here."

I raised my eyebrows. "I did no such thing. You decided to come here. Although, I do appreciate it. I needed you…" I looked down at my feet, trying to determine how I felt.

"If you want me to leave, just say it. You know what, no. I'm not leaving. I'm staying here."

I sighed. "You're gonna stay here over night?"

He shrugged. "I've done it plenty of times before. Why not now?"

I thought about his comment for a second. "Alright. Fine. Sleep in the guest room."

I turned away from him and started walking over to the stairs, and I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Why do I have to sleep in the guest room? Why can't I sleep with you?"

I sighed. "Because, in the rare case that my parents show up, I don't want you to get caught."

"They've never caught us before. Why would they now? They're not even in town."

"They've been known to come home unexpectedly. But if you want to try it, fine. Sleep on the couch in my room."

Justin grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Olivia, I'm sleeping with you. In _your bed._"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp in irritation. "Why are you so bent on sleeping in bed with me?"

He closed all the space between us and placed his hands on my hips. "I want to make you feel better. I want to hold you until you stop being mad at me."

The sincerity in his voice made my heart skip a beat in my chest, and I placed my head onto his shoulder.

"Alright Justin. You win."

He wrapped me up in an embrace and squeezed me until I could no longer breathe.

"Good. Now let's get you upstairs. You look like you're about pass out any minute."

He turned me around to face the stairs, placed his hands on my hips, and guided me up to my bedroom.

I stepped out of his grasp and went over to my dresser to grab something to wear to sleep. I then walked over to my bathroom and went inside to change.

When I came back out, Justin was sitting shirtless on the edge of my bed. He still had jeans on, and I went into my closet to pull out some sweatpants that he had left over here once before and tossed them to him.

"Here, these are yours."

He grabbed them and looked up at me. "I've been looking for these."

I smiled a small smile before looking down at my feet. "And I've been wearing them."

He stood up and walked over to me, planting a kiss on my cheek before walking into my bathroom to change.

I turned off the light in my room and walked over to my lamp, pulling the cord. Then I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers back, sliding myself inside.

I had just pulled the sheets up to my chin when Justin came walking out of the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me all snuggled up in bed.

"You're just too adorable, you know that?"

I felt my cheeks start tingling, but said nothing. I just watched him as he walked around to the other side of my bed like he's done so many times before, and hop in beside me.

I immediately felt a sense of comfort and safety when he lay beside me, an arm wrapped around my torso. I could tell he wanted me to move a little closer to him, but I stayed where I was.

I could feel him getting frustrated as he realized that I was purposefully staying farther away from him.

"Why won't you come closer to me?" He whispered, his voice full of complete confusion.

"I think this is close enough, don't you?"

He sighed heavily before replying. "I thought we talked about this. Come here Olivia."

He wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me into his warm body.

I had to admit, he was making it impossible for me to stay mad at him.

"There. Now what's wrong with this?" He asked me, turning on the television.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you. That's what's wrong with it."

"Well how's that working out for you?"

I wanted to smack him for that, but I decided against it. "It's not working."

"Good."

Justin then turned up the television and rested his head against mine.

I tried my hardest to stay awake, but my eyelids got the best of me as I slipped off to sleep.

When I opened my eyes, there was sunlight pouring into my room through the curtains, causing me to squint.

I turned over and was then face to face with Justin, eyes closed and breathing evenly. A small smile crept onto my lips as I watched him sleep for a minute, and then I got up to get myself dressed for the day.

When I walked back out into my room from my bathroom, I saw Justin sitting up in bed, looking at me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

He shrugged. "It's fine. How are you feeling?"

I looked down at my feet, and then back at his face. "I'm okay, I guess."

He motioned for me to come to him, and I made my way across the room and stood in front of him. "Yes?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, and I sat up on his lap.

He was silent as he brushed his hand through my hair. I felt like he was studying me, and I immediately grew uncomfortable.

"Relax babe. There's nothing to worry about."

Just then, my phone buzzed. I reached over Justin and underneath my pillow to grab it. I instantly grew irritated when I saw whom the text was from.

"Who is it?"

I avoided Justin's gaze. "Ryan."

I was about to throw my phone back onto my bed when Justin stopped me.

"What does he want?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, nor do I care."

Justin sighed and grabbed my phone out of my hands. "Olivia, you can't be like this. If Ryan wants to date Janie, then you can't change that. Just be happy for him."

I shook my head. "I won't accept it. Tay has been my best friend since day one. Ryan has too, but the fact that the three of us have been friends for so long and Ryan decides to do this to Tay is absolutely ridiculous."

Justin started rubbing my back. "You know, I've been friends with Ryan since day one too."

I took my phone out of his hand and read Ryan's message.

_Hey, are you and Justin up for hanging out today?_

I cringed after reading this.

"What does he want Olivia?"

"He wants to hang out with us."

Then, my phone started ringing. Ryan was calling me.

I looked at the screen and shook my head. "I'm not talking to him right now."

Justin rolled his eyes and answered for me. "Hello?"

He was silent for a few minutes as Ryan spoke.

"She's um…in the bathroom. Why?"

I started playing with the fingers on Justin's right hand, listening in on his conversation with Ryan.

"Uh, I'm not sure she's in a good enough mood to hang out today."

I could hear Ryan's concerned voice as he asked me what was the matter.

"It's nothing really…but I'll ask her and get back to you on that."

I heard him ask Justin to tell me to call him, and then they hung up.

"Thanks. I just couldn't talk to him..."

Justin put my phone down and looked into my eyes. "You're going to have to pretty soon. Because we're going to hang out."

"You can. I'm staying here. I wanna hang with Tay today."

Justin shook his head. "Then ask her to come with us."

"No Justin. That would not go over well. And plus, I swear if I even see you _breathe_ the wrong way around Janie, then I'm going to murder you."

His expression instantly turned apologetic. "I said I was sorry about that-"

I held my hand up. "I do not care. If it happens again, that's it. And that rule doesn't only apply to Janie, either. End of discussion."

He was silent for a few seconds before saying anything. "Alright Olivia."

I got up off his lap and climbed onto my bed, grabbing my phone in the process.

"What are you doing?"

I glanced over at Justin over the top of my phone. "Texting Tay."

He sighed. "Olivia, I told Ryan I'd talk to you about hanging out today."

"And I said I wasn't going. I'm hanging out with Tay whether you like it or not."

He was silent for a minute, and I waited for Tay's reply. Then my phone started vibrating repeatedly.

It was Ryan.

I sighed loudly and cancelled the call, which earned an annoyed response from Justin.

"I saw that Olivia. Call him back. He's worried about you."

"I don't wanna talk to him right now."

"At least let him know how you feel so he can at least know why you're in such a bad mood."

I thought about it, and then redialed Ryan's number.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hey Olivia! I was worried about you…"

I sat there silently, not knowing what to say.

"Olivia? You there?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? Justin told me you weren't in a good mood."

"I'm not in a good mood."

"Well…what happened?"

"You. You happened."

Justin crawled around me on the bed, positioning himself behind me and placing a hand on my waist as I spoke.

"What…what do you mean?"

"I _mean_ I talked to Tay last night, and told her all about your new girlfriend. You know, Janie? And then she told me that you two never even broke up."

Ryan was silent for a long time. He never spoke, and I sat there for a good minute and a half before I hung up the phone.

"What did he say?"

I placed my phone down on my bed beside me. "Nothing."

Just then, my phone buzzed and I saw it was a text from Tay.

_Yeah I can hang. Should I come over?_

"Who's that?" Justin asked, resting his head on my left shoulder.

"Tay."

_No, I'll be there in 10 minutes._

Her reply came back instantly.

_k._


End file.
